magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshikaze Hikaru
( ) is one of the main heroines of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. She is the Vice-President of the Student Council of the Magic Division. She becomes the Favored Princess Magician of Baal in Volume 11. Appearance Hikaru has long navy blue hair in a ponytail which is tied with a white ribbon. She has violet eyes. Hikaru wears the academy's uniform as well as white thigh-high knee socks. Hikaru’s Magical Dress is sleeveless, and the Stigma revealed itself starting from the shoulders down her entire arm. Personality Hikaru has a tomboyish personality. She is afraid of boys, because when she was a little girl, she went to a girls-only school. Hikaru has a cute side to her as stated by Kazuki. Sometimes, Hikaru uses Boku, usually as only boys use that word to refer themselves. She views herself as a man as she read shōnen manga in her room. When Kazuki was framed and declared an Illegal Magician, Hikaru was torn between her duty to the school and her loyalty to her friend. In the end she chose to trust in their friendship and Kazuki was deeply grateful for it. While quite caring and responsible, Hikaru tends to be very thoughtless about what she says. Often saying things that are either dirty or rude around other people. After going on a date with Kazuki, Hikaru was finally able to accept that she's a girl. Unfortunately, Hikaru turns out to actually be quite perverted and an open one at that. She usually tries to see Kazuki's penis whenever she flirts with him. History Background A year ago she enrolled at the National Knight Academy and made a pact with Baal. In her first year she was challenged and defeated by her close friend Otonashi Kaguya, in her mission to be “the strongest”. At the start of her second year she is the Vice-President of the Magic Division Student Council, meaning she is the second strongest Magika Stigma in the entire school Plot 'Volume 1' Hikaru returns to Witch's House after a Quest, introducing herself to the new residents. When she realized that Hayashizaki Kazuki was a boy, she was dreadfully embarrassed and was revealed to be terrified of boys, having never dealt with them before. Kazuki and Amasaki Miō are baffled by her habit of behaving like a boy, while Kazuki sees her as a beautiful woman. They hold a welcoming party for the new residents till midnight. Kazuki wakes up early in the morning and makes food. Everyone is shocked by his talent as a cook. Miō was constantly arguing with Kazuki and when she insulted the sword style of his adopted family he wouldn't accept that. It ended in a challenge, he would fight with his sword against her magic. The Student Council tried to talk them out of it, such a duel had never happened officially at the Academy before, but to no avail. They were interrupted by his sister Hayashizaki Kanae, President of the Swordsmanship Division Student Council. She was thrilled by the whole notion and was able to approve the fight with her own authority. Hikaru and Hiakari Koyuki were baffled by Kanae's habit of referring to Kazuki as her big brother when fact she was a year older. Kazuki used his foresight and skill to dominate the fight against Miō and win. Something that shocked the whole Magic Division and was a huge boost of confidence for the swordsmen, who had always been told they were clearly inferior to their counterparts. Then the residents watch Kazuki and Miō make curry and he asked about their taste for spiciness. They were interrupted by Kanae, who had just discovered her brother was living with girls. She had gone behind his back to get him transferred to the Swordsmanship Division. He refused accept the transfer though and wouldn't be persuaded. But she had the staff on her side, since he had shown great skill with a sword but no ability to use Summoning Magic at all. It had been decided he would face a skilled swordsman at the Inter-Division Tournament. If he couldn't win with only Summoning Magic that he would be forced to transfer. Later she, along with Kaguya and Koyuki were on a Quest to stop an Illegal Magician named Earth Snake. They found him in town as he was attacking Kazuki and Miō while they were on a date. But he was able to escape again, frustrating Kaguya. They explain that the tournament is one of the few where they allow outside spectators. They tell Kazuki about it and about the safely measures in place to protect the spectators. Hikaru participates in the first match, fighting Torazō Yamada. He actually does pretty well at the start, but once she chants her magic to boost her reflexes she dominates completely. She gets so carried away in fact that Koyuki has to stop the fight before she kills him in the heat of the moment. Despite the odds, Kazuki wins his fight by harnessing the magic of Miō and Kaguya and chooses to remain in the Magic Division. Suddenly the Illegal Magician Kaya appears and begins a rampage, summoning dragons to attack the school. Hikaru moved to take on one of the dragons at once. Kaya was eventually defeated by Kaguya, who was about to kill the girl. At the last moment, though she surrendered totally to her Diva Loki, who materialized in her place. After Loki mortally wounds Miō Kazuki manages to injure him with his sword, forcing Loki to retreat. Kazuki then does a full summoning of Miō's Diva Phenex, saving her life and falling to deep Magic Intoxication. As Loki rose to power over the next few days they were busy with Quests, leaving Miō behind to look after Kazuki. They were happy to see he was awake when they got back. Being under the influence of Kaguya's Diva they jumped into bed with him to enjoy some skin ship, which upset Miō. Volume 2 Hikaru acted as referee in a match between Koyuki and Miō. Hikaru had been doing morning sword training with Kazuki recently. She was a very good student who learned quickly using her advanced Telepathy Magic to understand his movements. She had a whole new respect for swordsmen after meeting Kazuki and was seeking to improve her close-quarters combat skills. She still had that bizarre habit of thinking of herself as a boy, which Kazuki found hard to understand, he certainly didn’t see her that way. They have a perverted accident or two and Kazuki finds her reaction to it rather strange, Leme thought it was part of her man phobia. She said she hoped to get along better, maybe in a "boys love" kind of way which he found even stranger. They are interrupted by Hikita Kōhaku of the Swordsmanship Division. She didn't approve of what he was doing but he assured Hikaru he didn’t agree. Hikaru tried to get the drop on the girl but was stopped and barely managed to block her counter-attack. She apologized for underestimating her. Kōhaku suddenly proposed to Kazuki out of the blue, which shocked them both. Her reason was even more bizarre, she wanted to unite the two sword styles of their families and found an even more powerful one. Kazuki thought this ridiculous and refused. She then asked that Kazuki join her party, which consisted only of Swordsmen. It was not allowed for them to take on Quests without the help of a magic student. That was why she needed Kazuki. He could get them inside the Haunted Ground but would be expected to fight only with a sword once inside. She wanted to prove the worthiness of swordsmen to stand equal. Kazuki thought that process had begun with his fight a few days before, but things were not happening fast enough for Kōhaku In her opinion the way to fix those inequities was to allow the swordsmen to make use of Sacred Treasures, which wasn’t permitted even by the swordsmen in the Knight Order. The stance of the government was that the Sacred Treasures were mysterious objects that could potentially warp the mind (the same could be said of Divas). But there had never been any tests or proof offered that any of that was true, it was just blindly accepted. Given the general attitude of those in power towards Magical Stigma vs. swordsmen the idea of a conspiracy to limit the full potential of swordsmen was not that farfetched. Kazuki insists he will not leave his current party and has no interest in a romantic relationship. But he agreed to be friends with her at least. Torazō paid them a visit, surprised to see Kōhaku. Hikaru was interested in a re-match but he refuses, seeing no way he could win. There were many problems in his Student Council and be admired how theirs worked. They all hoped this conflict between the divisions could be fixed, but it was slow going. After they left, Hikaru told Kazuki that Kaguya had a task in mind for him and Miō tomorrow. Hikaru was part of a special Student Council meeting along with the other residents of the Witch's House. They would be the only students told the full truth about the new Rank-A transfer student Charlotte Lieben Frau. She was a Princess of a small Dukedom in Europe now controlled by a different magically advanced country, Germany. She had been terribly ill for her whole life and it threatened to claim her life around her 14th birthday. A mysterious Diva offered her a chance and she took it, bonding with him completely and he was able to cure her illness. This choice, however, would make her an Illegal Magician, which carried a death sentence under German law, she fled to Japan and became a refugee. She produced her Diva, who had fully materialized in the form of a small boy. They assure everyone that he had not encroached on Lotte's mind in any way. Leme could tell at a glance the he was in a similar situation to herself, having lost his powers and memory after a devastating loss in battle. He didn't even know his own name, Lotte called him "Prophet". He had used his unique powers as a Diva to fly her to Japan on a plane. Lotte had a remarkable talent too, having used Telepathy to learn Japanese in only 3 days. This is what allowed her to jump ahead and join the Magic Academy despite being only 14. Liz Liza-sensei suggested that Kazuki and Miō should add Lotte to their party, as she was already a Level 3. Hikaru was also eager to learn about her unique skills and asked to have a practice duel the next day. It was also announced that the Germans' most elite Magical Stigma would soon be arriving in the search for Loki. As the followers of the Norse Mythology they were the experts on him. But they continued to be angry with Japan for refusing to return Lotte to them for execution. It was mentioned later by Kaguya that she had sexually harassed Hikaru that day due to being under the influence of her Diva. Kanae was very unhappy and jealous when she found out about their morning training sessions. Hikaru insisted there was nothing to worry about but Kazuki had to correct her. He had always seen her as a beautiful woman and not as "one of the guys" like she insisted. Kanae then met Lotte, yet another girl who was treating Kazuki like a big brother. She insisted that she must prove herself in her eyes before becoming a worthy housemate of Kazuki. Kōhaku turned up again, and Kanae found herself with yet another love rival. As the two girls argued, Lotte recognized her as someone strong and suggested that Kōhaku should be her opponent for the practice match so she could prove herself. Kanae approved the match and Hikaru acted as referee. Kōhaku had tremendous speed and kept things even at first. But Lotte not only had very fast chanting speed but used lightning as well as gunfire, something no other student had ever seen before. In the end Hikaru ended the match out of safety concerns, declaring Lotte the winner by decision, something Kōhaku found hard to accept. At that point it was no longer possible to hide Lotte's status as an Illegal Magician from the other students. 'Volume 3' When the Knight Order suddenly declared Kazuki an Illegal Magician and lays several charges against him Hikaru is torn between her duty and her faith in her friend. She doesn’t want to be forced to fight him and she refuses to actively participate in the search. Because she and Kaguya were at odds over this issue the Magic Division Student Council seemed to be paralyzed and slow to move in the search. She got in the habit of carrying Kazuki’s favorite sword, which she found in his room, proof of her continued faith in him. Because her sleep schedule had been disordered by her recent habit of getting up early to train with Kazuki she winds up oversleeping. On her way to class she randomly runs right into the fugitives and they are all shocked. She knows it’s her duty to arrest them. She easily deflects the magic fired at her by the girls, but seems to desire a sword fight with Kazuki, as she is armed with his old sword. After an astonishing display, Kazuki manages to disarm her despite her magically enhanced speed because he taught her himself. He recognizes she could have subdued them with magic instead. She admits she had no wish to lose her first male friend. He told her he shares her desire to return to the life they had before. He insists that he had been framed but she can’t take him at his word. But she isn’t as cold as Kaguya and doesn’t wish to fight him. He tells her they are seeking proof of something sinister being done underground here. She had no idea about it but he tells her what he knows and promises to come right back when they are done. He told her it was a crisis that threatened their agreement with the 72 Pillars and asked for a favor. He demonstrates his continues faith and trust in her by returning his sword to her care and she agreed to overlook having seen them just this once and leaves. She had decided to take Kazuki at his work and maintain her trust in him. Ten Quad-Core magicians attacked the Sword Division buildings while classes were in session. The building was demolished and they then began to target the students. The majority who had no confidence to face off against the Magika Stigma chose to run away. There was panic in the Magic Division staff room until the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō arrived. He told them the Magic Division students and staff to take cover and not try to take on the Illegal Magicians or assist the Swordsmanship Division. He insisted they would rely on the Knight Order to help them. They had no reports about the identity of the attackers. Hikaru wanted to go out and assist in the fight, but the Headmaster refused to permit it, insisting it was best to protect the students. Hikaru wasn’t happy but Kaguya simply obeyed. The Headmaster said they had already requested help from the Knight Order and he insisted on waiting for them before they take action. The Headmaster admitted the Knight Order would be slow to react. He said help would arrive in the form of a squad of German Knight who happened to be nearby. Hikaru was furious they would rely on the people who were trying to kill Lotte and she decided to disobey orders and join the fight. They tried to stop her but couldn’t, the Headmaster didn’t even try. When Hikaru got to the Sword Division, she found Liz Liza-sensei one again using her mist magic. She was attempting to obscure the enemy’s sight and cover for the students. Her efforts were valiant, but she was quickly becoming exhausted. Hikaru was surprised that she was ignoring orders and assisting here instead. The teacher asked her to use her speed to rescue the students and cover for them until Kazuki arrives. The teacher was sure he would turn up much faster than the Knight Order and she asked Hikaru to combine their efforts and assist him. Liz Liza-sensei warned her there was more trouble to come, convinced there was a mastermind behind all this. Kazuki’s party arrives on the battlefield to assist Kōhaku and Kanae. At Kazuki’s order they quickly organize themselves for battle. Vice-President Hikaru jumped in to help. Tsukahara Kazuha also assists them. Given the crisis, she no longer cared if she was exposed as an Illegal Magician. He told them these things had their minds crushed already and there was no point in showing mercy. By making use of excellent teamwork they are soon able to defeat the 10 living weapons. Just as Kazuki’s group was done with the battle the German Knights arrived to attack them. Kazuki figured the Headmaster planned to kill all the witnesses and find a way to blame the attack on him. Beatrix Baumgard introduced her friends Damian and Eleonora Abendroth. Kaguya would be supporting them from the rear but was clearly conflicted. Nyarlathotep (disguised as the Headmaster) casts Sanity Down to suppress her emotions, though nobody but Kazuki seemed to notice this. He asks his friends to take on the German Knights and offers them strategic advice. He also lends his Sacred Treasure to Kanae, who will be facing Beatrix. He charges after Kaguya in order to free her from control and finds a way to elude Beatrix who tries to intercept him. Damian tried to jump in to help Beatrix in her fight but wound up facing off against Hikaru. Their powers had some strange similarities and it wound up being a continuous stalemate as they gradually used up their magic power. Hikaru’s goal was only to hold her off until Kazuki could help Kaguya return to her senses. Once the others saw Kazuki hugging Kaguya after freeing her from mind control, the Germans realized they couldn’t rely on her support anymore. Besides that they were growing suspicious of the Headmaster’s motives. They had gained new respect for their opponents and in this situation elected to retreat. Several of them thought the battle was over at that point. But Kazuki confronted Nyarlathotep in his disguise as the Headmaster. He called out all the obvious flaws with his Quad-Core Magicians, which were easily defeated by them. He was no longer hiding the fact he was an Illegal Magician. Kaguya was stunned to learn the truth. So was Board Chairman Amasaki who popped up nearby. He realized the Headmaster must have been the one who created those strange magicians and no doubt sacrificed innocent lives to do it. Nyarlathotep then stabbed him with a tentacle though the chest, having decided to kill all the witnesses. Miō ran over to help her step-father and she is gradually able to heal him. Nyarlathotep reveals his true form, but seems weak in terms of magic power. He uses Psycho Noise to disrupt the chanting of the mages, including Miō’s healing magic. But Kaguya finds the resolve to fight of her own volition for the first time. Asmodeus congratulates her by giving her a special powerful spell she uses to destroy the enemy in a single hit. Though she had resolved herself to kill her father in the process he somehow survived. As they celebrate, Koyuki sees several girls getting close to Kazuki. Her dark feelings of self-doubt return and Nyarlathotep exploits those emotions and begins consuming her body for his own. Her friends are shocked and unsure of what to do. But Kazuha keeps a cool head and produces a special Sacred Treasure which she gives to Kazuki. With it he is able to drive the evil Diva out of Koyuki’s body. Nyarlathotep has stolen her magic but is barely holding himself together. He is determined to at least kill Kazuki before he vanishes. Kaguya takes the initial attack and reflects the pain before collapsing in Magic Intoxication. Kazuki reassures Koyuki before kissing her. Nyarlathotep attempts to use the same Level 10 magic at the same time but as Vepar says. That fake stolen power was no match for the real thing. Kazuki then destroys all trace of the monster with his sword. Powers and Abilities Hikaru is a summoner of Baal, whose powers are storm based. Swordsmanship: Hikaru has been learning proper swordsmanship from Kazuki. The reason why she's asked him to train her is so she could improve her close-combat skills for when she's using Ride Lightning. '10 inherent Powers': Level 1: Lightning Line: Creates a bow of electricity that fires arrows made of lightning. This power is weak compared to other Level 1 magic but it can be used multiple times upon one cast as long as she still has arrows. Level 2: Horoscope Stasis: Envelops the target in ropes made from light from which even a dragon couldn't break free. Level 3: Storm Fort: Creates a barrier of wind around the target. The barrier is big enough to protect 2 people. Level 4: Ayamur: Summons a spear Sacred Treasure with the power to control wind. Level 5: Ride Lightning: Creates a magical system that covers the user with electricity increasing the speed of thought and all physical activity. Level 6: Crying Nimbus: Covers the sky with dark colored clouds which start to rain, making all thunder magic unusable for the duration. Level 7: Arc Flash Hazard: The power of the atmosphere is compressed into two poles of positive and negative energy and raises a vortex, where equilibrium is broken and it causes a pure white explosion. Level 8: Yagrush: Summons a giant hammer Sacred Treasure infused with the power to control electricity. Level 9: ?: Level 10: King of Flies: Summons a swarm of giant flies to absorb magic power from enemies. Harem King Powers: ''' Any Harem member with a Positivity Level of 150 or better gains the ability to communicate Telepathically with the Harem King. '''Favored Princess Magician: Once Kazuki was recognized as the King of Japan by the 72 Pillars in Volume 9, Chapter 3 those Magika Stigma closest to him were given a special position. Those with a Positivity Level of 150 or better were given the title of Favored Princess Magician. This title made those girls the most powerful contracted magician of their Diva. They can only use this power for a short while but is greatly shorten the casting time of their Summoning Magic. It also means the 10 Inherent Powers of the Diva become more powerful. The down side is that when using this power no other contractor of that Diva will be able to access her Summoning Magic, which could be a serious problem if they happen to be in battle. Enhanced Inherent Powers: Level 1: Arrow Storm: Level 5: Connect Lightning: Accelerates either the user's body or someone else. Trivia *She is afraid of boys. However, in later volumes it showed that she is a liberated girl, meaning that she has overcome her androphobia while being attracted and perverted to Kazuki at the same time. *Kazuki obtained the Key to her Heart and kissed her for the first time in Volume 4, Chapter 5 *She was able to become a Favored Princess Magician in Volume 11, Chapter 1 *She lost her virginity to Kazuki in Volume 13, Chapter 2 (along with most of the Harem) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Division Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen